


phone therapy for losers

by boffy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls, Sex Jokes, Suicide, Therapy, listen i am allowed one sex joke per fandom and i used it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffy/pseuds/boffy
Summary: tommy misses things and boffy not the best therapist but hes a good friend and that's what counts(and i'm just a problem, and no one's ever solved it)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Boffy & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	phone therapy for losers

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little drabble i wrote, hope u enjoy  
> lots of talk abt suicide so beware

“i think i might just kill myself.”

boffy laughs, choking on his food in the process. the laugh is choppy, the connection bad because of the distance between servers, but tommy can still hear the shock in his tone. tommy’s flopped out on top of the roof of his hotel, his head turned to the side as his back lays flat. tommy’s eyes trail ranboo and tubbo in the distance, and he’s filled with a dull type of hate.

“don’t laugh bitch. i’m for real.”

boffy snorts, and shoves his sandwich into his mouth.

“oh nooo..” boffy says through his food mockingly, “don’t kill yourself, you’re so sexy ahaha...” boffy trails off, distracted by something on his end. tommy gets up and goes to ask what’s happening and the sound of a train whistles into his ears loudly. he almost feels like he’s there, if not for the crackling in his ears from the phone. he can hear boffy yelp on his end and he laughs at the guy.

“oh my fucking-” boffy turns the video on his call on, shoving his phone under the bridge so tommy can see where the train had just passed under, “i can’t believe that guy just drove his train right by me. it’s like he wants to kill me.”

“i want to kill you.”

“die.”

“already did that four times. get new material.” boffy flips him off, shoving his hand into the camera frame and tommy laughs loudly. eventually they slip into silence, the rumbles of faraway trains barely audible through the phone. boffy sighs and starts,

“why’d you wanna kill yourself?”

“i miss you.” boffy snorts,

“don’t change the subject.”

“i’m not. i miss you, i miss old tubbo, i miss skyblock and smpearth and rlcraft and l’manburg and i- i don’t think i want to die, i just think i want to sleep forever or just not exist at all.”

boffy sighs, and brings the camera to his face, bringing down his mask. tommy averts eye contact, throwing his arm over his face and his phone to the side.

“i think i get it. i miss you too, if that means anything, and i don’t really know what your going through with tubbo and ranboo and business bay and techno and whatever because if you haven’t gathered from,” he cuts himself off with a wave across his body, showcasing himself, “everything about me, but i'm not a big family and friends guy.” tommy laughs at that loudly, to the point where sam nook glances up at him from his placement in front of the hotel. tommy waves and quiets down when he says,

“yeah, obviously.”

“fuck off!” boffy laughs, “i’m trying to be all sentimental and shit, don’t make fun of me.”

“sorry, sorry.” tommy apologizes in the quick, enunciated way that he does. they slip back into quiet for a moment, before boffy continues to speak.

“anyway i- listen, it’s okay to miss things, it’s okay to be upset about losing the peace times, and it’s okay to resent the server you're in and the fact that the people you know are changing. it happens all the time, happens to me, happens to everyone, and i would despise everyone and everything if i was in the place you're in. you’re a-” boffy trails off, hesitant. tommy makes a questioning noise, and boffy sighs and runs his hands over his face in a headache motion, his phone propped up on the wall.

“i hate to say it, because it makes me sound nice and sappy and friendly, but you’re a good person tommy. you’re too good of a person for the hellhole you’re stuck in, and i can’t help you with the whole killing yourself thing, connor might be able to, but i can’t. i can help you by saying i love you and your friends suck and you can alway come chill in my new cyberpunk server if you want.” boffy spills out, and he is everything he hates and tommy loves. but tommy knows boffy hates to be warm and melty and kind so tommy changes the subject to cyberpunk 2077, the new server type thing boffy’s playing on. they laugh and joke and tommy thinks that just for this night, he can forget about the pain of dying four times over and his friend acting like him being alive is shocking and his family and best friend abandoning him for someone so much better that he can’t even blame them. he can forget about that for a moment, as boffy calls sam nook over and explains cyberpunk physics and his new crazy cyborg hand through sam nook and yells and laughs. he can forget about it when boffy’s roommate calls him telling him to listen to his piss and tommy mocks throwing up and boffy laughs like a twelve year old boy. he feels twelve and like he’s on the grassy fields of his skyblock island and looking up at the stars and chatting with his babysitter and best friends and brothers on one big facetime call. it feels good, and warm, and comforting and all the things boffy hates to be but is.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos r appreciated also follow my tumblr @/puffychuu


End file.
